Garon and Littre
and are twin kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. They appeared in episode 22. Subtitles: *Garon: *Littre: History Ultraman Leo Garon and Littre were monster brothers who had come to Japan to cause havoc. Garon was the first to surface, and was quick to cause destruction. When MAC arrived on the scene, Garon's flares quickly downed their jets. Before Gen could transform into Ultraman Leo, he was distracted by helping a boy save his younger brother from rumble caused by Garon's rampage. Although the younger brother was saved and sent to the hospital, the mental damage was done and Gen was not going to let Garon get away. Ultraman Leo was summoned and battled against Garon viciously. Just as it seemed that Leo was going to win, Garon's brother, Littre came to the surface, and both monster brothers double-teamed Leo, overwhelming and beating down the ultra viciously. It wasn't until Dan Moroboshi used his Ultra Willpower to confuse the brothers that they burrowed underground, leaving many casualties in their wake. Sometime later, both Garon and Littre resurfaced and resumed their destruction from before. This time Gen was quick to respond and transformed into Ultraman Leo. Unfortunately, Leo again was no match for the monster brothers' combined strength and was soon overwhelmed. Suddenly, a red ball of energy fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the fray. The red ball quickly formed to reveal Leo's long-lost brother, Astra, who had survived the destruction of L77 as well. With the odds now evened, the Leo brothers soon turned the tides of battle. Both Garon and Littre were ultimately destroyed by Leo and Astra's Ultra Double Flasher. Trivia *Garon's suit was reused and modified for Black Maria from the Tsuburaya series, Dinosaur War Izenborg, while Littre's suit was a reused and modified Antales suit. *Garon is meant to be older than Littre. *Both Garon and Littre have reused Gomora roars. Garon's roar is low-pitched while Littre's roar is unedited. *Garon and Littre's names are puns for the liquid measurement terms "Gallon" and "Litre." Their names are especially apt, as in real life, a Gallon is comprised of four Litres, and in the show, Garon is the older brother to Littre. *Although not physically seen, Littre is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Data - Littre= Littre :;Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Underground near Tokyo :;Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Littre can both burrow at moderate speeds. *Spark Breath: Littre can spew a stream of highly explosive sparks from their mouths. *Flares: Littre can spit fireball-like flares from his mouth, they can be fired one at a time or in rapid succession. *Call for Help: When in trouble, Littre can send out a low pitched call for help, which is usually instantly answered by his brother. }} Gallery Garon-Littre.jpg|Garon and Littre Garon-Littre-0.jpg Garon-Littre_I.png GARON.jpg GARON II.jpg Garon.png|Garon in a stage show garon_littre_figures.jpg|Figures of Littre (left), and Garon (right), by Yamanaya. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Insect Kaiju